


Chores

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [68]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "disney godcan’t i just be eager to get my life in order
baguette fuckerno"
*Everyone has to do chores. Ew.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd**  
i’m ill  
aGAIN

**ayyyymaria  
** didn’t you just get better

**jamesmadd  
** aPPARENTLY NOT

**better than you**  
do you need anything  
i can bring you to the doctor if you want

**jamesmadd**  
it’s fine  
i’m already there  
and waiting

**get ur own dicc  
** how long have you been there exactly

**jamesmadd  
** i lost count after the first millennia

**aaron burr  
** You’re sure you’re fine?

**jamesmadd  
** as fine as I can be with me not actually being able to see straight

**fight me  
** are you ever able to see straight

**get ur own dicc  
** alex

**fight me  
** right not the time carry on

**aaron burr**  
You really shouldn’t be alone like that  
Are you sure you don’t want any of us to come down

**jamesmadd  
** it’s fine

**better than you**  
okay  
if you’re sure

**jamesmadd**  
yes  
they’re calling me now gtg

*

**angel  
** i forgot that dad always wakes up at the woRst times

**eliza  
** and by the worst times she means before noon like a normal human being

**angel**  
before noon is not normal  
besides he is being loud

**eliza  
** we’re cleaning the house

**angel**  
exactly  
i am sleeping

**eliza  
** not anymore you’re not

**angel  
** watch me

**eliza  
** fine i’m just going to vacuum outside your door

**angel  
** bitch

**eliza  
** get up then

**angel  
** urgH

*

**angel  
** is there no food in this house

**eliza  
** there’s toast

**angel  
** literally who just eats straight up toast

**jamesmadd**  
me and my ill ass apparently  
have you ever realised how when you’re sick all the cravings literally hit

**peggy  
** yes

**jamesmadd**  
i want to eat food but nOPE i can’t because i am ill  
i hate everything  
is there even food in the house  
and now i have to wait even more just so i can pay for my medication  
i want to cry

**dosiaaa  
** how’re you doing liza

**eliza  
** i’m good but i miss you and aaron

**angel  
** do you have to do this here

**eliza  
** yes

**aaron burr  
** We miss you too

**eliza  
**!!!

**angel  
** yes you all missed each other how wonderful you done yet

**dosiaaa  
** let us live

**angel  
** urgh

*

**peggy**  
dID YOU HAVE TO EAT THERE I LITERALLY JUST CLEANED THAT SPOT  
aND YOU’RE EATING CRUMBLY TOAST  
I HATE YOU

**angel  
** hate the game not the player

**peggy  
** wHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN YOU JUST SPROUTED WORDS THAT GO TOGETHER BUT MEAN NOTHING

**angel  
** suffer

**peggy**  
i am going to vacuum you  
watch me

**angel  
** the vacuum is with eliza

**peggy  
** she loves me she will be on my side

**eliza  
** i love the both of you but very reluctantly

**get ur own dicc  
** is this what you had to deal with growing up

**eliza**  
yes  
isn’t my life lovely

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**baguette fucker**  
hello  
i am hungry

**fight me  
** there’s food in the house?

**baguette fucker**  
yes but i am  
comfortable

**fight me  
** you want me to bring you breakfast in bed?

**baguette fucker  
** that would be great

**fight me  
** you’re lucky i love you

*

**disney god  
** have i ever mentioned i love it when laf buns up their hair

**baguette fucker  
** it’s just my hair

**disney god  
** yeah but i love you and you are one of the most beautiful people i’ve ever known

**baguette fucker  
** anfwbvwn

**fight me**  
i also love it when laf blushes  
it’s the cutest thing i have ever seen

**baguette fucker  
** sHUT

**get ur own dicc  
** how did we get so lucky

**baguette fucker  
** i’m blocking all of you

**get ur own dicc  
** you live with us

**baguette fucker**  
i am blocking  
all  
of  
you

*

**disney god**  
we really should have some sort of cleaning schedule  
like i get that we’re college students™ but god help us

**fight me  
** i’m a fan of a cooking schedule

**get ur own dicc  
** but your cooking is the best

**fight me  
** but it gets tiring cooking all the time

**baguette fucker  
** so a chore schedule

**disney god**  
that would be gr8  
we can have one collective day where we all just do chores  
so we can all do it and complain on the same day

**fight me**  
okay  
i won’t mind  
but seriously tho someone who is not me make dinner tonight

**get ur own dicc  
** i’ll do it

**disney god  
** i’ll make the chores schedule

**fight me  
** that’s great thanks babe

**baguette fucker  
** why are you so eager to do the list

**disney god  
** no reason

**baguette fucker  
** hmm ****  
i trust you to be fair with the chores

**disney god  
** of course

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** when i die delete my internet history

**dosiaaa  
** so i guess you’re not feeling that great

**jamesmadd**  
no  
i don’t even know what is wrong with me at this point  
i don’t think the doctor knows either  
why can’t bodies be run like computers  
you could do a troubleshoot  
figure out which parts are wonky  
then just fix them

**angel  
** technically you could just google your symptoms

**jamesmadd**  
yes and then all webmd tells me is that i’m going to die  
which i already know  
i’m looking for more specific solutions

**eliza  
** @ **angel** aren’t you meant to be cleaning the house

**angel  
** lEAVE ME ALONE

**better than you  
** remember to drink water and take the meds on time james

**jamesmadd  
** i know

**fight me**  
wow so caring thomas  
i didn’t know you had a heart

**get ur own dicc  
** alex

**fight me  
** cmon i got to get in my laughs somewhere

*

**jamesmadd  
** i just threw up

**angel  
** gross tmi

**eliza  
** angel be nice

**jamesmadd  
** i hate being ill

*

**eliza  
** peggy where are you??

**peggy  
** with maria

**eliza  
** okay but where are you

**peggy  
** nowhere

**eliza  
** did you run out of the house to have a date???

**peggy**  
of course not  
but if i did  
hypothetically of course  
i hypothetically will not be coming back for dinner  
because i will be having a hypothetical dinner with my girlfriend  
this is of course a hypothetical situation

**eliza  
** i hate you

**ayyyymaria  
** thanks eliza!!

**aaron burr  
** If I knew whisking my girlfriend away on surprise date was an option I would have done it

**eliza**  
no no i’m busy  
angelica if you try to sneak out i’m killing you and stealing your laptop

**angel  
** i haven’t even done anything

**eliza**  
it better stay that way

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** i’m done with the list

**get ur own dicc**  
nice  
aw you gave yourself laundry  
i hate laundry

**baguette fucker  
** i think only herc likes it

**disney god  
** what’s wrong with laundry

**fight me**  
i r o n i n g  
it’s the worst  
okay so i cook three times a week? i can work with that

**baguette fucker**  
i’m still suspicious  
why were you so eager to make this schedule

**disney god  
** can’t i just be eager to get my life in order

**baguette fucker  
** no

**disney god**  
fine  
i was t r y i n g to get my mind off the dresses

**baguette fucker**  
oh  
but babe you did a good job there’s no need to worry

**disney god  
** yes but i’m always worried

**fight me**  
i feel a strong sense of deja vu  
but please relax  
go take a nap

**disney god**  
i don’t want to be alone tho  
i’m just going to stay down here with you

**fight me  
** i don’t mind

**get ur own dicc  
** well if that is the case i’m staying down here too

**baguette fucker**  
that makes all of us  
shall we go cuddle on the coach

**get ur own dicc  
** let’s go

*

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** i may need help after all

**better than you  
** what do you need

**jamesmadd**  
just someone to make sure i don’t faint  
seeing how dizzy i am

**better than you  
** omw

**jamesmadd  
** thanks thomas

*

**eliza**  
hElp  
dad is questioning me about peggy and maria  
i don’t know man don’t look at me ask your other daughter

**angel  
** why do you think i’m hiding in the room

**eliza  
** this line of questioning is going to turn to me soon isn’t it

**angel  
** yup

**eliza  
** oh god

*

**eliza**  
i tried to deflect  
“so elizabeth, are you seeing anyone right now?”  
“uM ANGELICA HAS BEEN ALONE FOR SOME TIME”  
“she’s like that i’m not too worried”

**angel  
** tHANKS DAD

**dosiaaa  
** gl eliza

**eliza**  
yoU CAN’T JUST SAY GL AND LEAVE ME  
YOU’RE MY GIRLFRIEND

**aaron burr  
** Good luck Eliza

**eliza  
** hONESTLY

*

**jamesmadd  
** thomas is so nice

**better than you  
** he is delirious off pain medication igNORE THAT

**fight me  
** so nice

*

**eliza  
** I ESCAPED

**dosiaaa  
** what did you tell your dad

**eliza  
** good luck finding out

**peggy  
** HA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on hiatus next week! Sorry for missing so many updates this week, I've been emulating James Madison by being very ill. Send help.
> 
> Fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
